You Don't Say!
70s Intro: "Today, (insert celebrities' names) are all here to play television's most challenging game, YOU DON'T SAY! And here's the star of YOU DON'T SAY!, TOM KENNEDY/JIM PECK!" You Don't Say! was a game show where celebrities helped contestants guess famous names. Gameplay Celebrities gave incomplete sentences to the contestants (so-called because they couldn't finish them). The missing end words were supposed to sound like part of a famous name; it couldn't be the correct name or even part of it. All the contestants had to do is to say the right name by sounding the missing end words out. For example, if the name were George Burns, one such simple clue would be: "The Grand Canyon is Arizona's biggest __________." The clue word would be "gorge". 1963–1969 Version Two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) competed in this version. Celebrity partners took turns giving incomplete sentences to their contestant partners in order to get them to say the famous name. Each celebrity could give no more than three clues (six in total). After each sentence, the player in control had ten seconds to say the right word & right name, during that time the celebrity couldn't speak out, but could gesture if he/she needed to. If the name was not guessed after the sixth clue, the name was given & thrown out. Each correct answer scored the team a point. The first team to score three points won the game, $100 to the winning contestant, and a chance to face the Bonus Board. ydsname.jpg|Pat Carroll giving her partner a clue. YDSDISCRIBE.jpg|Tina Cole giving her partner a clue. ydsguesswho.jpg|Guess Who? unknownname.jpg|Unknown name. Bonus Board At the Bonus Board, there were three hidden clues (top, middle & bottom) to one more name. Each clue had a blank space with a number on it, indicating what part of the name the end word sounded like. The winning team selected which clue to reveal and then took a guess. Anytime the team guessed the name the winning contestant won some money. Guessing on the first clue was worth $300, guessing the second was worth $200, and the third was worth $100. In addition, if the team won the game in a "Blitz" (3-0 score) and guessed the Bonus Board name in one clue, the winning contestant not only won $400 total, but also a new car. In this situation, the celebrity was not allowed to help on the first clue. Home viewers whose Bonus Board clue led to a car win also won a special prize. At one point this was 100,000 Top Value trading stamps, then one million stamps. ydsbonusboard1.JPG|Bonus Board 1. ydsbonusboard2.5.jpg|Bonus Board 2. ydsbonusboard3.JPG|Bonus Board 3. Players stayed on the show until they won seven games or lost twice during the daytime shows. In the nighttime version, two players competed for the entire show; the player with the most money at the end of the evening also won a trip. 1975 Version This version debuted to compete with the new version of Goodson-Todman's Match Game on CBS. In this version two contestants faced a panel of four celebrities. Just like the original, the celebrities were shown a famous name of a person, place or thing. The contestants took turns picking off panelists after which the ones who were chosen gave incomplete sentences to get the contestant in control to say the ending word which will hopefully lead that contestant to the correct name. The contestant in control had five seconds to guess the word and hopefully the name, but if that contestant couldn't come up with the right name, the opposing contestant took a turn picking another panelist with the same rules applying. Each celebrity had to play once before a contestant was allowed to pick a celebrity again. Each correct answer was now worth money instead of points to the contestants. The first clue was worth $200, and decreased by $50 for each new clue to the same name. The first player to reach $500 or more won the game and the right to play the new bonus round. Yds75contestantstom.jpg|The players yds75panel.jpg|The panel yds75describe.jpg|A player trying to guess a word from our panel. Bonus Round In the new bonus round, the process was reversed. Now it was the winning contestant giving the sentences to the celebrities and the celebrities trying to guess the names. The winning contestant could give no more than six clues (originally five) to up to four names and each time a celebrity gave the right name, the contestant won some money. The first correct name was worth $500, doubling for the next two clues, and all four was worth $5,000. If the winning contestant could get the panel to say all four names using the first four clues, the contestant won $10,000. If a panelist failed to say the name on the final clue, the money the contestant won was lost, which was why he/she had the option to stop and keep the cash. yds75endgame1.jpg|A player trying to make a panelist say a word. yds75endgame2.jpg|Bonus Board 4. yds75win10k.jpg|$10,000 winner here! Like the original daytime version, players stayed on the show until losing twice, but this time championship players retired undefeated if they won more than $20,000; however, they were allowed to keep winnings of up to $25,000. 1978 Version Three years after the cancellation of the ABC version with Tom Kennedy, still a new version came around with new host Jim Peck. The format was mostly the same as the ABC version, except that two sets of two new contestants played the game during one week. The first two played Monday & Tuesday, and the other two played Wednesday & Thursday. The two highest scores from the first four days returned to play Friday. The scoring format reverted back to points for this version. Each correct answer (no matter how many clues were given) was worth one point, and the first player to score five points or the player with the most points when time was called won the game. If the game ended in a tie, the player who guessed their names in the fewest number of clues was declared the winner. For the first four days, each correct answer was worth $100; on Friday shows the amount was doubled to $200. The money payoffs did not reflect the final scores. As always, the winner of the game played the Bonus Round. YDS78players.JPG|The Players. YDS78panel.JPG|The Panel. Bonus Round The Bonus Round was played the same way as the ABC version, with the same payoffs for each of the first three correct answers, but the maximum number of clues was reduced back to five. The difference here was that getting the panel to say all four names no matter how many clues it took them was worth a flat $5,000 on the first four shows of the week. For Friday shows each week, winners won $10,000 in prizes. YDS78bonusboard.JPG|Bonus Board 5. Jim and the champion are ready to go. Merchandise A board game was released by Milton Bradley in 1963. pic602341_md.jpg Rating Music * 1963 – Rex Koury * 1975–1979 – "Downwind Theme", by Stan Worth. Trivia In all versions most of the time and like in most word communication games, the home audience was shown the name the contestants/celebrities were going for. On some names, however, the home audience would not be shown the name, prompting them to play along with those who were trying to guess the name. Those type of names were called "Guess Who?" Goodson-Todman Productions tried to sue Andrews-Yagemann Productions, because the original was all too similar to the G-T's Password. Goodson-Todman Productions didn't win, but a tiny modification was made by the start of 1964 to prevent this from happening again: namely, Tom's podium was moved to the left end of the playing table. ydsprelawsuitset.jpg|Hey, this looks like Password! ydspostlawsuitset.jpg|And then Tom's podium moved to the left. Both You Don't Say! and Rhyme and Reason aired on ABC on July 7, 1975. On that same day, The Magnificent Marble Machine aired on NBC. In Summer 1968, an unaired show was taped with Mickey Manners as the host. The show was an audition for a replacement for Tom Kennedy. The guests were Pearl Bailey and Bill Cullen. Not only does this episode exist, but it has footage of Bill with his hair parted to the right. After that taping, Tom Kennedy continued on as host. Studios NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (1963–1969) The Burbank Studios, Burbank, CA (1975) KHJ-TV, Los Angeles, CA (1978) Other Pictures bonus_board_1_by_mrentertainment-d6054f2.png tomydssignphoto.jpg tompodiummikephoto.jpg ydshorn.jpg youdontsaypodiumphoto.jpg gal-bettywhite01.jpg youdontsay-kennedy.jpg yds75.jpg yds75VI.jpg yds75III.jpg yds75IV.jpg Tickets You Don't Say! (July 18, 1975).png 246426_622926431055471_806640771_n.jpg 63919_622926434388804_1944785360_n.jpg Trade Ads YDSAD1963.jpg|1963 YDS '78.jpg|1978 Videos You Don't Say (January 14, 1964; primetime) You Don't Say (1967) You Don't Say You Don't Say Episode 86-YDS-75 You Don't Say (VTR 8 5 78), Show 1-075 You Don't Say (November 10, 1978) Evelyn vs Anngel‎ Tagline "Remember, it's not what you say that counts. It's what you don't say!" – Tom Kennedy/Jim Peck Links [http://rjgameshows.bravehost.com/youdontsay.html Rules for all three national versions of You Don't Say!] Pages about the Tom Kennedy versions are included here [http://www.curtalliaume.com/yds.html The 1975 You Don't Say! at Game Shows '75] Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Panel Game Category:Celebrity Category:Gambling Category:Regional Category:California Category:NBC shows Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Ralph Andrews Productions Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1962 premieres Category:1963 premieres Category:1963 endings Category:1964 premieres Category:1964 endings Category:1969 endings Category:1975 premieres Category:1975 endings Category:1978 premieres Category:1979 endings